When not in use, elongated rods such as those used for hanging clothing and the like are often difficult to store. For example, moving companies sell wardrobe boxes that are designed to transport clothing. The box comes with an elongated crossbar that spans across the box interior allowing hangered clothing to be hung just the same as in a closet. When not in use these crossbars must be stored in a place where they can be seen by a consumer, but do not take up a great deal of room. Due to their awkward size and length, when these crossbars are placed on the floor they tend to take up a large amount of floor space. When leaned against a wall or in a corner they often slide and/or fall over. Floor racks have been designed for containing rods or the like. However, the rack itself typically requires a large amount of floor space in the retailers showroom.
A need exists for a rack that holds elongated rods, crossbars and the like above a floor, yet does not take up a large amount of floor space.